Rebirth
Characters level 100 or higher are eligible to begin the "Rebirth" (RB) or Reawakening process. The choice of when to begin the Rebirth process is not irreversible, in that points that could have been gained by rebirthing at a higher level can be gained after Rebirth, with the Ancient Tome. Additionally, the amount of XP needed to gain additional stats by reawakening and to return to endgame is, by far, less than that needed by continuing to level normally. Not only is the XP after rebirth multiplied by four, and by 3.5 after the second rebirth, but the XP curve is so high after 100 that it is less XP in total (when divided by four), to go up the 100 levels. * 101-105 gains 20 attribute points. 101-102 alone requires 66,954,000 XP, for 13,390,800 XP/point. Other levels are even higher. * 1-100 a second time gains the original + 20 attribute points. Because XP is x4 after rebirth, although it requires 303,626,185 XP, we must divide this by four to get 15,181,309. This gives a XP/point ratio of 3,795,327. * 3.5x xp after the 2nd rebirth is 4,337,516 XP/point for level 1-100 the third time, still below the 101-105 ratio. * The Book Demon process with the Ancient Tome complicates things a little. The conversion rate for XP, if it is not a straight 1:1 ratio, is not clear from the available literature. The character begins the leveling process again, starting at level 1 for first time Rebirthers. Your Attribute points are reset to their initial levels, but you have access to more attribute points later, than you would normally have had at that same high level. Being RB also enables special quests accessible in no other way, some of which access special materials and War Avatar cards. High level Helmets and Capes and Chest, Leg, Arm and Foot armor cannot be worn at the new low level. High level necklaces, belts and rings can. High level pets cannot be used, so Venomancers need to prepare low level substitutes beforehand Attribute points from equipped Tomes are retained. Four times and 3.5x XP is available after Rebirth, from quests and monster kills. Quests can only be done once, outside of the obvious repeatable ones. In other words, when a character Rebirths, they can only do the quests they missed the first time. Most XP items can be used to quickly level rebirthed characters, but there are some that cannot be used, such as the ones gained from redeeming Dungeon Gear drops from Quicksand Maze War Avatars of any level remain equipped even at level 1 Reawakened characters. Flowsilver Palace is only available to rebirthed characters, as is the Primal World proper (Astral Domain was a starting area before the New Horizons expansion, in the style of Primal World and was considered part of it in the storyline. Celestial Vale is very similar in style to Primal World) * General Summer in Archosaur (521, 629). Purple quest ‘New Horizons – Summer Reawakened’. * Primal Messenger in North Archosaur (564, 675). Choose the first option on the list. * Messenger of Time on the platform above the middle of Archosaur (552, 654). * Worldspire in the City of a Thousand Streams (123, 856) up to a height of 46. A popup nessage should appear when the character is on the platform. * Archosaur Student in North Archosaur (564, 673). * Messenger of Time on the platform above the middle of Archosaur (552, 654). * Messenger of Time on the platform above the middle of Archosaur (552, 654) a second time to enter the Primal World. Select ‘Door to the Primal World’. Second Rebirth After the first rebirth, the Ancient Tome is available, into which XP can be stored for the second and final rebirth. The Ancient Tome can also apply XP to previous incarnations, so you never lose out on being able to increase your stats. On the contrary, the only thing you can lose out on is acquiring additional attributes more quickly...by NOT rebirthing at 100. Just as it takes longer to level from 51 to 52 than level 1 to level 2, it can take more time to gain 25 stat points from going to level 100 to 105 than it does to go from 1-100 a second time. A character can only rebirth the first and second time. Otherwise the best strategy would be to get the easier 25 points from rebirthing at 100, over and over. Links * PWI: Cleric Rebirth - Full R9.3 at level 1 -YouTube, Arawin * 2nd Awakening Example - asterpw - YouTube. 105 additional points. 76 from rebirthing after 105, 2nd awakening at 101, 25 points, 4 points from removing points from base stats at 5, lowering them to 3 each and recovering those four points total. * Astral Domain on PWI wiki * Primal World Daily Quests- (Video Walk-Thru) PWI Lost City 4-25-14 * http://janelh.wikidot.com/experience-table Category:Advanced Quests Category:Advanced Level Category:Rebirth Category:Endgame